En el reino de Arendelle
by Maximo Ponce
Summary: secretos guardados desde la infancia y ¿se cancela una boda? mala sammry, como siempre pasen y lean


Buenos chicos volví! Amm ante de dejarlas con el siguiente fic quiero dedicárselo a una página en fb que tengo se llama "vacaciones Yuri" gracias a esa página y en especial a "Marcy Abadeer" una de las administradoras del lugar es que logre hacer este fic para las que quieran conocer este lugar aquí el link ** vacasyuri?fref=ts** y sin nada más que decir aquí esta.

Habían pasado un mes desde lo sucedido en el reino de Arendelle, la reina Elsa sonrió con nostalgia desde su escritorio, llevaba varios minutos contemplando el retrato de sus padres que reposaba gentilmente en la pared a su izquierda del despacho donde se encontraba, tres golpeteos que provinieron de la puerta llamaron su atención.

**-adelante-** pronuncio la joven de cabellos rubios mientras fijaba la vista en la puerta a la espera de su visita. La puerta de abrió dando paso a la chica de mejillas pecosas y cabellera roja. **–Mi Reina-** susurro la menor dando una leve reverencia.

La chica de hielo frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermana, toda la alegría y el calor que la caracterizaba se había evaporado**. -¿sucede algo?-** pregunto la reina, no obtuvo respuesta. **–Anna ¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto nuevamente esta vez dejando notar en su voz la preocupación. Siguió sin tener una respuesta, ante ello tomo aire y se levantó de su asiento, camino a paso lento hasta estar escasos centímetros de su pequeña. **–Anna-** susurro la reina posando su mano sobre la cabellera roja, como respuesta la chica levanto la mirada dejando ver pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus pecosas mejillas. **–no sé qué me sucede**- confeso con desesperación la menor de las hermanas. **–me siento tan mal cuando lo beso-** callo de rodillas al suelo cubriendo con sus manos el llanto que se negaba a detenerse, Elsa solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza aun sin entender la causa del llanto en su hermana, acaricio su cabello con ternura bajando entre masajes hasta su espalda sintiendo la respiración de su hermana calmarse hasta regresar a la normalidad. Al bajar la mirada sonrió con ternura al ver a Anna acurrucada en sus brazos dormida, sin tener la intención de despertarla la alzo en brazos y con sumo cuidado la recostó en el sofá. **–mi pequeña**- susurro en su oído para luego besar la frente de la durmiente, la observo un poco y de forma casi fugaz beso sus labios para luego caminar nuevamente a su asiento. _–solo fue un beso... un pequeño beso que yo le robe_- pensó la soberana mientras tomaba su pluma y regresaba a sus deberes como reina.

-o-

La pelirroja se removió entre las sabanas de su cama y lentamente abrió los ojos, un punzante dolor le atravesó la cabeza y borrosos recuerdos de su visita hacia el despacho de su hermana aparecieron en su mente, sus azulados ojos viajaron hasta la ventana era ya medio día y sabía que pronto su doncella vendría en su búsqueda.

Cinco minutos después como si de un reloj se tratase se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta. –**Adelante** - pronuncio Anna mientras sentada en cama secaba su cuerpo. –**Creo que no eras a mí a quien esperabas- ** la pelirroja rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas mientras su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como su cabello. **– ¡s-su majestad! P-perdóneme pensé que era la d-doncella que venía-** argumento Anna con nerviosismo, la mirada de su hermana se había oscurecido tanto que se preocupó.

**- no te disculpes... Cuando éramos niñas nos bañábamos juntas ¿recuerdas?... es solo que has crecido tanto- **comento Elsa mientras cerraba la puerta acercándose hasta la cama, Anna asintió aun con nerviosismo y dejo caer las sabanas mostrándole un mejor Angulo de su cuerpo a la soberana, tomo el vestido que hace poco días había comprado, lo deslizo por su cuerpo y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que le quedaba muy bien.. Bueno aunque tenía un problema se ajustaba en su espalda... Necesitaba ayuda. –**Hermana-** hablo la menor volteándose encontrando a su hermana casi sobre ella, Anna trago saliva con fuerza mientras la rubia la rodeo con sus brazos, cerró los ojos ante cualquiera cosa que fuera a suceder aunque no tenía bien claro que era, sintió los dedos de la mayor acariciar su espalda estremeciéndola y luego.. Nada, los broches en su espalda estaban ajustados y al abrir los ojos encontró a una sonriente Elsa. –**Te ves preciosa**- comento la reina. – **Con razón Kristoff se enamoró de ti** – aquel inocente comentario por parte de la reina hizo eco en la cabeza de Anna logrando que con tristeza bajara la mirada, aquel pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por la reina y tomando las manos de su pequeña hermana la guio hasta la cama. **–Anna**- comenzó la reina. **-¿Qué ha sucedido para que llegaras a mi despacho esta mañana y terminaras llorando en mis brazos?-** la soberana espero paciente la respuesta al ver la pelirroja tan callada, dio un apretón en sus manos recordándole que siempre estaría con ella, la chica de mejillas pecosas suspiro con pesadez y levanto la mirada hacia su hermana.

–**creo... que no estoy enamorada de el**- el silencio se prolongó más de lo que Anna hubiese querido, **-¿por qué? Creí que eran el uno por el otro. –**pregunto la rubia tratando de no concentrarse en su corazón que empezaba a acelerarse sin razón alguna. Anna suspiro de nuevo **–lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo al principio pero no sentí mariposas en el estómago, no vi fuegos artificiales al besarlo, en lo cuentos que mamá nos relataba antes de dormir siempre pasaba eso …. Yo quiero algo así-** la pelirroja bajo de nuevo la mirada, omitió la parte donde confesaba que desde que mamá le contaba esos cuentos ella había descubierto que sentía (y aun siente) mariposas en el estómago al ver a su hermana. Elsa tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso con lentitud, miro a su pequeña hermana y tomo su rostro obligándola a verla. –**con esto me quieres decir que ¿quieres que cancele la boda?-** pregunto de forma comprensiva recordando que hace tan solo unos días atrás Kristoff se acercó a ella pidiendo la bendición para casarse con su hermana menor, tal petición tomo por sorpresa a Anna que aunque no se negó al casamiento, su actitud no era la misma. –_ahora lo comprendo_- pensó mientras acariciaba esas mejillas con pecas que tanto adoraba y es que en estos años no solo se había ocultado para proteger a su hermana menor de sus extraños y mágicos poderes sino también de sus sentimientos porque si, ahora que su corazón latía con fuerza no podía negarlo más, estaba (y aun esta) enamorada de su hermana, no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo pero lo entendió cuando supo que debía alejarse de ella por su protección.

**-Anna-** susurro la soberana mientras se inclinaba hacia la pelirroja, el aroma a rosas que desprendía la embriagaba a tal punto que era inconsciente de sus acciones, rozo sus labios con las de la menor estremeciendo a ambas ante tal suave tacto, Anna sin esperar más enredo sus brazos en el cuello de la mayor profundizando el beso, sus lengua salieron a flote en una danza que solo ellas dos conocían, las manos de la rubia se entretuvieron en la cintura de la menor que en busca de tenerla tan cerca como fuese posible, ante la falta de oxígeno se separaron tan solo centímetros suficiente para tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

El peso del racionamiento cayó sobre los hombros de Elsa que con angustia en sus ojos buscaba disculparse, disculpa que quedo atorada en sus labios cuando la pelirroja la beso de nuevo. –**Vi fuegos artificiales**- comento la menor mientras constantemente rozaba sus labios con las de su hermana. **– Y las mariposas en el estómago no dejan de revoletear**- sonrió para sí misma al ver el rostro sonrojado de su Elsa.

El golpeteo en la puerta las saco de esa pequeña burbuja donde se encontraba.

**-adelante** – dijo Anna con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana mayor sentándose juntas en la cama.

**- mi... ¡su majestad!** – comento la doncella haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. –**perdóneme no sabía que estaba con su hermana con permiso-** la muchacha se disponía a salir pero la voz de la soberana la detuvo. –**no te preocupes, termina de ayudar a mi pequeña hermana luego yo hablare con ella-** ante ello, la muchacha se detuvo y espero en la puerta mientras la rubia se acercaba a Anna besando su frente, escucho el bufido por parte de la pelirroja haciéndola reír, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras hasta el comedor, la sonrisa nunca se borró de su rostro.

-0-

Era casi media noche cuando la tranquilidad de los pasillos del castillo fue interrumpida por una sombra que cuidadosamente entraba a la habitación de la soberana sin ser vista por los guardias, estando a los pies de la cama dejo caer su capucha dejando a la vista un simple camisón que resaltada los atributos de su cuerpo. Subió hasta la cama y gateando llego hacia la Reina que dormía plácidamente, acaricio la piel de su mejilla que se veía aún más pálida con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

**-Elsa-** susurro la "invasora" mientras rozaba su pecosa nariz por la mejilla de la rubia, al no tener respuesta decidió jugar un poco por lo que beso, lamio y mordió suavemente el cuello pálido de la mayor, sintiendo como esta se estremecía, sonrió victoriosa.

**-mmh Anna ¿Qué haces aquí?-** susurro la reina mientras atraía el cuerpo de su hermana en un abrazo. **–Solo quería venir a visitarte un rato-** dijo de forma distraía mientras sus manos viajaban hacia el pecho de Elsa. –**Sé que debes estar cansada con tanto papeleo, yo solo quiero ayudarte a relajar**- ante aquel comentario ambas sonrieron, la rubia tomo el rostro de su hermana y la beso con desesperación, beso que fue totalmente correspondido. jadeos y gemidos salían de una boca y de la otra mientras las manos de la mayor se enterraban en el interior del camisón de su amante acariciando sus muslos, su vientre hasta tantear los pequeños pero firmes senos, tomo entre sus dedos los pezones endureciéndolo al contacto. La pelirroja solo podía morder su labio inferior ahogando un gemido al sentir como su cuello era totalmente explorado por la boca de la mayor, se aferró al cuerpo de la rubia al sentir sus manos sobre sus senos. –**Tu camisón estorba**- sin esperar alguna respuesta de la pelirroja, Elsa se separó de Anna lo suficiente para de un jalón sacarle el camisón dejándola desnuda y a su merced. Excitada, su boca cubrió uno de los pezones lamiéndolo con fascinación mientras el otro era estimulado con los dedos.

**- a-aaaahh!** –gimió con fuerza la menor el sentir los húmedos besos de su hermana bajar por su vientre desviándose hacia sus muslos internos dando suaves mordidas. **– t-te quiero dentro de mí-** enterró sus manos en la rubia cabellera incitándola a seguir, Elsa tomo con firmeza las piernas de la menor enterrando su lengua en su interior provocando un sonoro gemido, deslizaba de adentro hacia fuera su lengua embriagándose con el exquisito sabor de su hermana mientras sus oídos recibían con gusto los gemidos que salían de la boca de su pequeña.

La pelirroja arqueo la espalda al sentir los dedos de la rubia en su interior, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente ante cada embestida, los gemidos no cesaban y la calor que cubría su cuerpo era tan intenso que pensaba que moriría de felicidad.

La rubia paseaba su lengua en más de una ocasión por el clítoris hinchado de Anna mientras sus tres dedos se hundían cada más en la húmeda cavidad, no había nada mejor que oír gemir a su pelirroja mientras la satisfacía, sin ningún apuro subió hasta el rostro pecoso y la beso con intensidad.

**-n-no aguantare más!** –gimió con fuerza viniéndose en los dedos de la mayor, esta luego de unos minutos saco los dedos empapados lamiéndolos ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

-**eres tan… atrevida-** susurro Anna atrayendo a Elsa en un nuevo beso.

-**su supieras cuantas veces te soñé así, junto a mí-** comento la soberana mientras la menor reposaba sobre su pecho. –**Si **–dijo la pelirroja, se escuchó un suspiro y levanto la cabeza viendo a la mayor con una sonrisa. –**quiero que canceles la boda**- la soberana asintió y la pelirroja se recostó de nuevo quedándose dormida. Elsa acaricio su roja cabellera decidiendo hacer lo mismo e intentar dormir, mañana sería un largo día tenia papeleo que hacer, una boda que cancelar, una argolla que comprar para su Anna porque aunque ella no se casara dejaría en claro a su pueblo y a los demás reinos que Anna era de Elsa la reina del reino de Arendelle y de nadie más.

**fin~**

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellas, espero que le allá gustado una vez más gracias por tomar su tiempo de leerlo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
